Heroes
'*Note* ' These pages are a work in progress! Feel free to add to hero descriptions (or pictures) as I myself (tesoffer one of many players) am still learning and there are MANY heros to choose from. I only add when I have time and have USED the hero in question... But IF you have an opinion about a hero please feel free to add that to the messages under the page Starting Heroes *' Haera - 'Frost Longbowmen *'Haitheis' - Onagers *'Jacoblin' - Shadow Cavalry *'Lyone' - Heavy Infantry *'Lyroy' - Golden Cavalry *'Meceria '- Flame Light Infantry *'Rojald' - Flame Spearmen *'Royvan' - Light Infantry *'Trephics' - Ballistas Militia Heroes *'Jenlon' – Auxilias *'Jimbull' – Spearmen *'Gikatio' – Chasseurs Cavalry Donjerd Heroes *'Thewlon' – Onagers *'Waxon' – Shielders *'Lirux' – Thunder Warlocks *'Donjerd' – Crossbowmen Gamzon Heroes *'Gamschild' – Hussars *'Gamzon' – Pikemen Other Heroes *'Taechamp' – Fire Warlocks *'Charidea' – Dance Troupe *'Whattoc' – Medical Corps Jackluis Hero *Jackluis – Ballistas Roychute Heroes *'Raybell' – Peltasts *'Kaelin' – Wave Cavalry *'Roychute' – Chariotry Cupecus Heroes *'Schmoulk' – Hammer Heavy Infantry *'Cupecus' – Flame Light Infantry Lloybuke Heroes *'Caemos' – Golden Crossbowmen *'Ichea' – War Drummers *'Winpitch' – Dragon Cavalry *'Lloybuke' – War Drummers Luisdgar Heroes *'Lenbuik' – Shadow Cavalry *'Lesphil' – Flame Ballistas *'Janius' – Hammer Chariot *'Luisdgar' – Poison Boomerangmen Matton Heroes *'Hansil' – Flame Spearmen *'Mathae' – Thunder Catapults *'Matton' – Cataphract Archery Monhue Heroes *'Wiltogus' – Death Heavy Infantry *'Jurica' – Barbarians *'Monhue' – War Elephants Ryeshock Heroes *'Shuyatis' – Blaze Warlocks *'Englion' – Heavy Pikemen *'Winchow '– Thunder Cavalry *'Ryeshock' – Peltasts Lubon Heroes *'Drawley' – Heavy Onagers *'Teurete' – Dance Troupe *'Lubon' – Lion Cavalry Beluprus Map Heroes *'Chandler' – Spearmen *'Wyatt' – Flame Ballistas *'Lawson' – Guerillas *'Shanton' – Chariotry Volpugny Map Heroes *'Gerard' – Cataphract Archery *'Luis' – Thunder Catapults *'Cason' – Tiger Cavalry *'Manchon '– Hussars Malscinia Map Heroes *'Grayson' – Flood Warlocks *'Chaim' – Hammer Chariot *'George '–''' Panthera Cavalry For a complete RP HERO breakdown go here. Beluprus RP Heroes *Jamboo' – Cataphract Archery *'Foucheon – Flood Warlocks *Jacoon – Golden Cavalry *Scycris – Fire Warlocks *Fiyik – Catapults Fiyik' *'Boxiren – Snow Light Infantry *Maeford – Military Band *Chimbus – Flame Light Infantry *Marlord – Supplies *Marthus – Flash Warlocks *Domjake – Flame Ballistas *Lenhoard' – Thunder Crossbowmen *'Jaswan – War Drummers *Wonpick – Dragon Cavalry *Guanapus – Thunder Cavalry *Gerysoir – Iron Spearmen *Zechion – Thunder Catapults *Ghoshion – Poison Boomerangmen *Shelchoe – Thorn Warlocks *Giantom – Heavy Onagers *Horadrum – Hammer Chariot *Pondon – Rock Warlocks *Wickyard – Shadow Cavalry *Mariachus – Thunder Cavalry *Jimvis – Blaze Warlocks *Jamphix – Hammer Heavy Infantry *Lubius – Rocky Heavy Infantry *Guanyris – Flame Cavalry *Jawrant – Fire Bulls *Jugareon – Summanus Warlocks Volpugny RP Heroes *Vinscion – Lion Cavalry *Sharlius – Bolt Warlocks *Hoedrum – Flame Ballistas *Charmlin – Flame Light Infantry *Caeobac – Golden Cavalry *Euthius – War Drummers *Caehold – Poison Boomerangmen *Wittesis – Flame Cavalry *Vinyerd – Thunder Cavalry *Chilquad – Fire Warlocks *Raidium – Chariotry *Leagem – Thunder Catapults *Janikia – Dance Troupe *Cheleus – Flood Warlocks *Poundet – Fire Bulls *Dunais – Cataphract Archery *Choirant – Heavy Pikemen *Caepiter' – Sword Cavalry *'Ukine – Wave Boomerangmen *Simonz – Flash Warlocks *Trulves – Rock Heavy Infantry *Shakehan – Dragon Cavalry *Sicyon – Blaze Warlocks *Juvohat – Thunder Cavalry *Sheoyon – Frost Longbowmen *Sheldrew – Hammer Heavy Infantry *Cogard – War Drummers *Simonic – Rock Warlocks *Coyoton – Shadow Cavalry *Caecius' – Golden Heavy Infantry Malscinia RP Heroes *'Durent' – Flame Light Infantry *'Napyiae' – War Drummers *'Chansona' – Medical Corps *'Gemherm' – Thorn Warlocks *'Jupites' – Poison Boomerangmen *'Jugagin' – Frost Warlocks *'Doncieus' – Thunder Crossbowmen *'Buchee' – Rock Warlocks *'Naphia' – Flash Warlocks *'Lewici' – Golden Crossbowmen *'Lycris' – Chariotry *'Pajestra' – Thunder Catapults *'Champoe' – Shadow Cavalry *'Jourtas' – Iron Spearmen *'Jawjeux' – Fire Warlocks *'Lentone' – Flame Cavalry *'Jonchion' – Spearmen *'Ralsaux – Bolt Warlocks *Haydne' – Auxilias *'Harctor' – Fire Bulls *'Lymontes' – Flood Warlocks *'Jewheus' – Hammer Chariot *'Sysken' – Dragon Cavalry *'Chriscent' – Poison Boomerangmen *'Ganin' – Sword Cavalry *'Talchisce' – Flame Spearmen *'Suncil – Hammer Heavy Infantry *Llyxon – Blaze Warlocks *Sunseus' – Death Heavy Infantry *'Georyx – Volturnus Warlocks *Jugadan' – Solid Heavy Infantry *'Sungin' – Rage Magician *'Tenkyin' – Rain Magician *'Lucam''' – Star Priest